User talk:Boris Kazakov
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs The big idea What you detailed in your previous message is pretty much what I'm aiming for, but could you tell me what you mean by "unique monsters"? What I'm really wanting to do is set this wikia up in almost the same way as the regular one, for example: when you look at a monster page, at the bottom of the page is the complete list of monsters categorised by class and generation. Something along those lines anyway. And on those other questions, I'm afraid not, I've never heard of those schools before. Why did you ask? Lots of Monsters I can only assume that that question about the front page was from you. Yes that would be pretty awesome to do that, we just need a little more support, and a shed load of monsters to do it! Accepted I'm fine with that, as long as there's no pictures that depict the scene. Say, drawing the gory details and whatknot, now that's what I won't accept. Mckrongs 19:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) round 7 ALRIGHT I GUESS THAT COULD WORK! i will do it but before doing so just contact count to see if we can end the next round. when you have finished the voting let me know :). but i have one slight issue. doing a comrade is great but the armour is abit too much, that should be a seperate round as we would have to design a new monster and its armour, otherwise the ability idea and that is great and i like it :) Ghost-ludachris 20:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) alright okay, i see what you would like, i will start the round soon and give specific instructions etc, i will use your text as well. Ghost-ludachris 10:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC)